


All For One

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: At long last, they've won, and now they can enjoy the victory.





	All For One




End file.
